


i know you're ticklish

by justwannabeafangirl



Series: simon and bram vs. tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, M/M, prompt collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwannabeafangirl/pseuds/justwannabeafangirl
Summary: “Si? Did I do something wrong?”“No!” Simon gasped in between bursts of laughter. “I’m just, um, very ticklish?”Bram grinned. “Well, that’s useful to know."-or-Simon Spier accidentally reveals how ticklish he is.Title: "Ticklish" by Candy Hearts





	i know you're ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1: "Aah! That tickles!"

Simon Spier couldn’t have been more overjoyed when his mother informed him that his father was taking her out on a surprise date and they wouldn’t be back until very late at night. His pencil fell from his hand onto his half-finished math homework as she stopped to lecture him on the rules they had set about having Bram over, the stern effect lost in the smile on her face. It didn’t take long for Simon’s smile to match hers, because as she ticked off the rules on her fingers, Simon was already daydreaming about Bram. Bram, brown-eyed, grammar nerd, soccer star Bram.

“Simon!” Simon blinked back to reality, his mother’s hand waving in front of his face. “Did you hear a single thing that I just said?”

“Uhhh,” Simon replied, and his mom sighed, exasperated, as his father took her hand and tried to lead her toward the front door.

“We’ll see you later, Simon,” Simon’s father said as his mother relented, allowing herself to be pulled toward the front door. “Use protection!” his father called as he pulled the door shut behind him, but not before Simon heard his mother shout “Jack!” and laugh. Simon tried to ignore the fact that his face had just gotten very hot and probably very red.

He exhaled audibly, leaning back against the living room couch and smiling contentedly. It wasn’t often that his parents were away from home for hours at a time, and especially not on weekdays, so Simon was certainly not about to let this precious opportunity go to waste. As soon as his parents’ car’s headlights drifted out of the driveway and down the road, Simon dialed his boyfriend’s number.

“Hey, babe,” Bram said, answering the phone on the first ring. “Is everything okay?”

“Of course, gosh, I’m _more than_ okay,” Simon replied, biting his lip in an attempt to make himself feel sexier than he really was. “My parents just left for a long date night and Nora’s busy with extra-long band rehearsals, so the house is empty. Want to come over?” He raised his eyebrow suggestively before remembering that Bram couldn’t actually see him.

“Well, I don’t know Simon, I have quite a lot of English homework —“

“Shut up and get over here before I lose my mind,” Simon interrupted, seeing right through Bram’s teasing.

“I’m already halfway there.”

Simon hung up, trying to refocus on the math homework still sitting in front of him, but he’d barely started solving the next problem when the bell rang and any semblance of motivation left his mind. He walked up to the front door, running his fingers through his hair to give it that perfect amount of bedhead that Bram loved so much, and opened it to reveal Bram, the picture of perfection in tight black jeans and a dark red t-shirt that fit him so well, Simon could have _sworn_ it was made for him. Simon smiled wide, words unnecessary as he extended his hand to Bram, his _boyfriend_ , and led him across the threshold and into his arms.

“Hey,” Bram whispered against his ear as his arms wrapped loosely around Simon’s shoulders and Simon’s found their usual place on Bram’s hips. Simon felt shivers run down his spine.

Simon turned his head slightly and stood on his tiptoes, pressing his lips gently against Bram’s. “Hi,” he whispered back; he could barely even recognize his own voice when it was this low. “Is there a reason why we’re whispering? Because as I said, no one’s home,” Simon said, still whispering.

“You’re such a dork,” Bram said at normal volume, taking Simon’s hand and pulling him urgently over to the couch where Simon had been doing his math homework only a few minutes before. Now, math homework forgotten, Simon sat with his back against the armrest, Bram positioning himself on top of him as Simon slid his fingers into Bram’s hair.

Bram had just brushed his lips against Simon’s neck when all of a sudden, Simon burst into uncontrollable laughter, curling up under Bram. Bram sat up, a confused expression on his face. “Si? Did I do something wrong?”

“No!” Simon gasped in between bursts of laughter. “I’m just, um, very ticklish?”

Bram grinned. “Well, that’s useful to know. I learn something new about you every day. Now, let me see, where _else_ are you that ticklish?” His hand stilled for a moment as he plotted his next move, slipping his hand under Simon’s shirt and lightly running his fingers up and down his bare chest. Simon wasn’t sure if he wanted Bram to stop or keep going, but his body automatically curled up even more in an attempt to protect himself from the tickling.

Once Bram managed to find every single place where Simon was ticklish, Simon perpetually caught between laughing and moaning, he finally relented, leaning back against the opposite armchair. Simon’s chest heaved, his shirt bunched up a little bit. “Thank God,” he breathed. “I thought that was never going to end.” He smirked. “But now that it has, it’s your turn.”

Before Bram could move, Simon was on top of him, his hands roaming down his sides and up his shirt as his lips met Bram’s. Bram’s eyes fluttered closed, kissing back as Simon tickled him. Simon’s hands found all of the places that had made him curl up in laughter just a few minutes earlier, but for some reason, they didn’t seem to have the same effect on Bram.

“Aah! That tickles!” Bram said, breaking the kiss, but Simon could tell that he didn’t mean it. He moved off of Bram and sat next to him on the couch, both of them fixing their shirts.

“You’re not ticklish, are you?” Simon asked, and Bram shook his head, sheepish.

“You were having way too much fun, so I didn’t want to stop you,” Bram replied. “I’ve never been ticklish, it’s not just you. My parents could never get me to curl up like you do, not even when I was a baby.”

Simon shrugged. “Well, that’s your loss, then, since I can’t possibly make out with someone who isn’t ticklish.” He paused. “I guess I’ll just go back to my math homework, then.” He began to reach for his pencil again, but Bram tugged at Simon’s other hand until he turned back to face Bram.

“Maybe you just haven’t found the right spot yet. Your parents aren’t home yet, so you could, uh, keep looking,” Bram pointed out, eyebrow raised.

“I could, huh?” Simon tried to stay stoic, but his face gave him away. “Come here, babe, you know I’ll always make out with you.”

Bram pressed his lips to Simon’s, and Simon wasted no time before continuing his search for Bram’s tickle spot.

Nora found them still making out when she arrived home. “Mom and Dad are right up the street, so you might want to make yourselves decent or something,” she called as she walked upstairs to her room.

Both boys pulled back and sat up, fully clothed with math homework on their laps by the time Simon’s parents walked through the front door.

They would have gotten away without Simon’s parents saying anything if Simon could just stop giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is the first prompt in my prompt series with Kaci!! She'll be posting prompt #2 next week from Bram's POV, and we'll be taking turns from there. I'm super excited to write with her : )  
> 2\. Simon and Bram are honestly the biggest teases to each other and it's wonderful.  
> 3\. Simon does eventually find Bram's tickle spot. It's this really specific place on his left foot.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!! Come say hi on [tumblr](http://justwannabeafangirl.tumblr.com) : )


End file.
